


Breathe Me

by TrustMeNot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Am i really the first to use that tag??, Claustrophobia, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its two am you guys, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Original Shiro, Pre-Lost Shiro, Pre-s3, Sad with a Happy Ending, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Trapped In Elevator, Voltron elevator scene but not?? I guess???, claustrophobic!Lance, i think???, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustMeNot/pseuds/TrustMeNot
Summary: Lance never thought he'd see the day where he would reveal one of his most hidden his fears.But he isn't ready for this conversation. Not with anyone and most certainly not with Keith.OrLance and Keith are stuck in an elevator and Keith finds out that Lance isn't very good at coping with it.





	Breathe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, it is two twenty three am and I am aware that this might not be as good as I think it is due to sleep depravation, but hey, I blame my insomnia.

Lance never thought he'd see the day where he would reveal one of his most hidden his fears. His _paranoia_ , would probably a better word for it actually.

The elevator doors had opened before him and he proceeded to step inside calmly, casually. He didn't need everyone to know his fear, so he'd practiced the art of expression manipulation. He thought he had been doing pretty well by now, since he'd done it for years, so he wasn't too worried anyone would figure it out.

Not until a raven haired male decided to join him a few floors down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lance asked, masking his fear of exposure through another (though faked) emotion.

Keith grunted, clearly in no mood to deal with the Cuban male. "Heading to the training room. What do you think you're doing?" He asked, his voice ruff with irritation.

Lance winced but he covered it with a forced scoff, "I was going to find a late night snack."

Another lie.

He was actually heading for the observatory. But Keith didn't need to know that. Besides, Mr. McMullet would probably ask _why_  he would be headed there. And Lance wasn't ready for that conversation. Not with anyone and most certainly _not_  with _Keith_.

However, to Lance's words the raven haired boy snorts. "How come you eat so much? Jeez, man, like, tone it down a notch, I don't think you've ever _not_ been hungry, at least never in my presence." Keith comments, clearly not aware of Lance's self esteem issues, nor his own rudeness through his words. Lance knows Keith isn't good with people, nor communication in general but like, isn't it common sense to just be polite in this kind of situation?

The words Keith said hung in the air, though he himself didn't seem to notice as to _why_  that was. Lance wraps his arms around himself, self conscious and hurt.

Whoever said " _Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me_ ," has clearly never talked to Keith.

But how come it's only to Lance that Keith says things like this too? Sure, Lance had implied they had a rivalry back at the Garrison, but he thought they had jumped over that hurdle. Like, Keith doesn't say things like this when it comes to Hunk. Or he won't mention how Pidge spends too much time on a computer. Or how Shiro is constantly working out. Nor does he note that he himself trains too much for it to be healthy.

He always picks on Lance. And a much as the Blue Paladin doesn't want to admit, it _hurts_.

But before the silence between them can go further, the lights go out and the elevator stops in its tracks.

A heartbeat. Another one. And another. Lance is pretty sure it's _his_ that is beating so rapidly because realization strikes him.

 _No_. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. Not today. Not _ever_.

_Especially not with Keith._

Keith who is standing right beside him, speaking as Lance is internally panicking. 

Lance is sure he's gone deaf because he can't make out Keith's words. His lips are moving and Lance can see that even in the dim lighting but none of it makes it to Lance's ears at all. He realizes it's because of two things.

1) Lance's thoughts are too loud.

2) His panicking _isn't_  in fact, _internal_.

He manages to stop speaking out loud, stuttering his way to a stop, but his brain is practically emitting a siren, drowning out anything else as a sign of warning.

As the emergency lights fail to flicker on, Lance's panic rises.

But something settles on his shoulder and his hearing returns in another, much too fast, heartbeat. Sounds rush over him, overwhelming his state of panic. He is then hearing Keith's voice loud and clear. Too loud. Maybe he was trying to calm Lance down with that voice but it isn't working.

"Dude, relax. You're not gonna die."

This spikes Lance's phobia all over again

He's going to die.

Oh God, this is it.

He will never see his family again. Nor his friends. Not even a last homemade quesadilla before he goes.

He's never been more upset.

Keith doesn't fail to notice that his approach isn't working.

He can see Lance's blue eyes dart back and forth even in the dim lighting and he wonders why the hell he's so shaken.

But Lance is barely aware of Keith anymore. He's losing it. His eyes are tearing up, his skin is clamy, the metal walls are suddenly caving in on him. It's subtle but he can feel the walls slowly crowding him and his breathing has picked up speed.

When Keith realizes the Latino has begun hyperventilating, he pauses. This isn't one of Lance's stupid approaches at being funny. This is _real_. Lance is _actually_  freaking.

Keith is not prepared for this kind of situation. He's felt all kinds of pressure, but never this kind and he thinks hard on how the hell to fix it.

Maybe if he knew why Lance was acting this way it'd be easier, but the Blue Paladin would probably not answer that considering his condition at the moment.

So Keith does the only reasonable thing he can think of.

He lets go of his hand on Lance's shoulder and shoves both of his hands at the taller male's cheeks, locating his blue eyes before speaking.

"Hey, Lance. Hey, _hey_ , listen to me " He prods as he tries to gain the male's attention. Maybe if he focuses on me, he'll forget why he was panicking into the first place...? Keith guesses. He takes his chances.

"Lance. _Lance_ , focus on me. _Focus_. You'll be okay. Just keep your eyes on me. That's it. Yeah, nice and slow," he offers, breathing gently but dramatically loud so Lance can hear and follow suit. "Breathe."

"You'll be okay," he says again, lowering his voice so Lance can calm.

Upon doing so, Lance chokes out a small whimper and Keith feels a liquid run down his hands.

Oh God. He's crying. Keith didn't sign up for this.

Keith decides to shush him gently, maybe it'll get him to calm down again? Maybe without the tears this time?

"Shh. Lance, it's okay, you're going to be alright." He whispers, pulling Lance in for a hug, letting the taller boy hide his face in his t-shirt.

He repeats the same words over and over until Lance has at least stopped shaking. He keeps sniffling, but at least he isn't shaking. Good. This is progress. Keith thinks.

Lance pulls away from Keith, his breath still uneven, but he's calmer. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over m--"

"You don't have to apologize. Lance."

"No but I do, because it's so dumb and embarrassing and--"

Keith grabs his face again, "Anyting that makes you cry is _not_  dumb, Lance." Before Lance can speak he continues, "We all have fears. It's a part of being human. It's okay to let it out, Lance. No one can judge you when everyone else has fears too."

With that Lance starts to cry again. Much quieter this time but still.

Keith frowns but Lance speaks. "It's more like paranoia."

When Keith doesn't reply he adds, "Because honestly? Who... who the hell fears elevators? It's just. It's a dumb fear. It's just paranoia." He repeats.

"Lance... Have you ever spoken about this to anyone?" Keith asks concerned.

Lance shakes his head, no.

"I'm no doctor, Lance, but do you mind explaining  _why_  you fear...elevators?"

Lance turns his face in Keith's hands, most likely to avoid looking into Keith's eyes but also because he likes to feel the heat of the leather-less hands against his cold cheeks.

"I just... When I get in small spaces in general, it's like... I don't know. Like, the walls just slowly box me in? I feel crowded and overwhelmed and It's just... It's so... so stupid." He shakes his head, "Never mind, just forget I said anything."

Keith frowns again. "Lance, I don't think it's stupid."

A beat of silence.

Keith continues, "It's called Claustrophobia. It's not--" Keith hesitates on his next words, trying to find the right ones. "Many people deal with it, Lance." He decides, "You aren't alone."

When Lance still doesn't reply he repeats his previous words in a whisper, tilting Lance's head as he does, "It's not stupid."

Lance finds Keith's eyes easily, it's almost like a second nature by now. "I'm still sorry, though." He says.

"For what?" The other asks.

"For always bothering you. I know you don't like me, so I guess I'm apologizing for always irri--"

Keith chuckles, but soon enough it errupts into a laugh. Full on. Head thrown back, teeth exposed, _everything_. And it doesn't make Lance feel too good.

"Lance," Keith says as he settles again. Only to find Lance pouting. "Listen, I'm sorry if I came on that way. I like you, I really do. I just have a strange way of showing it, I guess?"

"Then how come you're only ever annoyed at _me_?" Lance questions.

Keith blushes, suddenly thankful the lights are off. But not after he thinks that they come back on, following the sound of the mechanism working again and the pry of the metal doors.

Keith's hands drop as his eyes meet Shiro's. The older male knowingly smirks, "Hey, Lance. Keith." He greets.

Lance's eyes widen with joy. "We're free!" He runs out and stops a few feet away to breathe in deeply.

Keith shakes his head with a smile but walks out. He never thought he'd see the day where Lance would reveal one of his most hidden fears. Especially not so soon. But he's glad he did. And to Keith, no less.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
